In industry process, the labels are peeled off from a tape-shaped backing paper by a peeling device. The labels are pasted on the backing paper in rows. The peeling device includes a peeling mechanism, a driving mechanism, and a detector. The peeling mechanism synchronously peels the labels in a row from the backing paper when being rotated by the driving mechanism. Each of the labels is partly peeled from the backing paper. The detector is parallel and staggered with the peeling mechanism. The detecting range of the detector is equal to the size of one label. When the peeled label directly facing the detector is being detected, the detector generates a pause signal. The driving mechanism stops rotating the peeling mechanism in response to the pause signal.